militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Weather Group
The 2nd Weather Group, located at Offutt Air Force Base, Neb., delivers timely, relevant and specialized terrestrial, space and climatological global environmental intelligence to Joint warfighters, the United States Department of Defense, US Government agencies and nations allied with the United States. It is composed of the 2nd Weather Squadron, 2nd Systems Operations Squadron, and 16th Weather Squadron all based at Offutt AFB NE, as well as the 14th Weather Squadron in Asheville, N.C., and 2nd Combat Weather Systems Squadron (2 CWSS), Hurlburt Field, FL. It also includes four solar observatories which fall under the 2nd Weather Squadron: Det. 1, Learmonth, Australia; Det. 2, Sagamore Hill, Mass.; Det. 4, Holloman AFB, N.M.; and Det. 5, Palehua, Hawaii. The 2nd WXG is a subordinate of the Air Force Weather Agency. Mission "Deliver timely, relevant and specialized terrestrial, space and climatological global environmental intelligence to Joint warfighters, DoD decision-makers, national agencies, and allied nations for the planning and execution of missions across the complete spectrum of military operations through the operation, sustainment and maintenance of Air Force weather's $277M strategic center computer complex, production network, and applications." Personnel and resources The 2nd Weather Group is part of the Air Force Weather Agency's worldwide organizational force of more than 1,100 professionals. The 2nd WXG manning consists of active duty, reserve, civilian and contract personnel and is headquartered on Offutt Air Force Base, Neb. Organization The 2nd Weather Group is organized into five continental United States squadrons and four solar observatories. 2nd Combat Weather Systems Squadron The 2nd Combat Weather Systems Squadron is located at Hurlburt Field, Florida in the United States. The 2d CWSS is Air Force weather's all inclusive facility to test and evaluate new and existing tactical and fixed weather systems, train Airman on tactical systems prior to deployment, and provide manpower for the Weather Systems Support Cadre which is a forward deployed mobile team to assist with setup, maintenance and theater logistics of tactical weather sensor and radar systems. Other Subordinate units *2nd Systems Operations Squadron, Offutt AFB, NE. *2nd Weather Squadron, Offutt AFB, NE. *14th Weather Squadron, Asheville, N. C. * 16th Weather Squadron, Offutt AFB, NE. History The 2nd Weather Group has a long and proud heritage starting as the Pacific Ocean Areas Air Forces Weather Group in September 1944. In August 1945, the 2nd WXG was assigned to the 43rd Weather Wing and later that year to the Provisional Headquarters, Army Air Force, Middle Pacific, and finally to the Headquarters Army Air Force Weather Service. The group became a paper organization in January 1946 and was inactivated in August 1946. The 2d WXG reactivated at Langley Air Force Base, Virginia, replacing the 2102 Air Weather Group in April 1952. It was once again inactivated in October 1965 and replaced by the 5th Weather Wing. The Group was distinguished with a service streamer from World War II. The realignment began with the reactivation of the 2nd Weather Group, at Offutt AFB, Neb., in March 2007. The 2nd WXG continues its long and decorated history of providing weather products and service to Air Force and Army units, and is now part of the Air Force Weather Agency. The 2nd Systems Operations Squadron and the 2nd Weather Squadron, located at Offutt AFB, Neb., were also activated in March 2007 and are under the newly formed 2nd WXG. See also *List of United States Air Force weather squadrons References * Official Fact Sheet * 2nd Systems Operations Squadron * 2nd Weather Squadron * 14th Weather Squadron External links * Official website * Official factsheet Category:Military units and formations in Nebraska Weather 001